Sarah vs the Kill Order
by JennyStone
Summary: Sarah Walker is the best of the best, hardened, cold, and paired with equally destructive Bryce Larkin. When Larkin makes a fatal mistake with the intersect, they are sent to retrieve and kill the recipient, Charles Bartowski. Decisions are made, morals are tested, and the unthinkable occurs. Havoc, Angst, Romance, and chaos ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello to any readers who may check this out. I hope this lives up to our expectations, I hope the ride will be as fun as planned. If any of you would care to beta a new author, shoot me a private message!I hope you all enjoy. If so, please drop a review! It'd mean the world to me and help promote the story! Thanks for all your warm welcomes. -Jenny**

***note 2 at bottom***

**CHAPTER ONE: THIN ICE**

**WASHINGTON D.C: 2:30 AM**

"What do you mean you 'messed up'?" Sarah Walker mumbled, reading the small scribbled writing on the crumpled note by her bedside. The lighting was dim; her eyes couldn't afford any more at such an early our. Her beautiful blonde hair was slightly unkempt, as she'd just woken up. She's just rose, apparently missing her partner's visit. Her apartment was still dark, which, in her book, was not a good sign.

"Dammit Bryce!" She snapped as her eyes widened, taking the letter in. It read:

_Sarah, _

_I messed up big time. I was at gunpoint...you would know, you saved me. The intersect- I sent it to the wrong __asset __guy. The wrong guy. His name is Chuck Bartowksi, and he's in Burbank. I think I'm too late. I'll be in touch._

_Bryce_

Sarah's eyes widened. "Shit!" Throwing herself out of bed, she pratically launched herself to her suitcase, yanking out a pair of jeans and a sweater. She threw them on, regretting the fact that she hadn't really unpacked. Her mind remained on her partner. He couldn't have gotten far. He wouldn't have used a jet, not a government issued one, either. It had to be- "Shit!" She called out again, to no one. He was going to call in a favor from Josh, their friend in the business. She had to get to him.

She found her boots first, the comfortable ones. She grunted as she yanked them on with one hand, simultaneously struggling to get her hair in an approachable fashion with the other, the hair tie slipping around her deft fingers. Sure, it wasn't a knife, but she was damn good with just about anything.

She rocketed out her door, dashing down the steps, and suddenly slamming into a man. Glancing up, her eyes locked with his. Pools of blue meeting even deeper seas. His stubble was the only thing out of character, but his smile soon blocked it anyway.

"I figured you'd find me."

"You're such an ass!" Sarah rolled her eyes.

"You look great." Bryce grinned, his chiseled features failing to charm her.

"I could look and feel a lot greater with your head under my boot." she snapped venemously, though the glint in his eyes foreshadowed his response.

"I needed you to get up faster." He replied surely, his hand in his pockets. Sarah took a moment to see his sweater and jeans as well. He was rushing too.

"A call would've sufficed." She replied indignantly, as the two rushed to her porsche in the apartment's parking complex.

"Now that you're up, I've called in a favor with Josh." Bryce began, turning down the next set of stairs.

"Of course. Can't have Beckman on your ass for this mistake." Sarah agreed, taunting him as well.

Bryce held his snarky remark; she was absolutely right. "It's that damn John Casey's fault...him and his stupid NSA goons."

Several clicks were heard as Sarah and Bryce froze, finding 9mm barrels at each of their heads.

"Goons?" A gruff voice in the shadows sounded, demanding attention. A tall, thick and muscled man stepped out. Major John Casey of the NSA. "How thoughtful, pretty boy." he smirked, enjoying this.

"Guns down, Major." Sarah turned upon hearing the shrill old voice of none other than the short, red headed general, Diane Beckman.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to end up with a knife in your crotch." Bryce smirked upon remembering the hidden blade in Sarah's boot.

"What's going on?" Sarah demanded impatiently.

"You tell me, Agent Larkin." And to complete what was already a full house, Director Langston Graham stepped up, hands folded across his chest in an elegant and demanding manner. Sarah noticed that they were all polished and in their uniforms, making her feel especially uncomfortable.

"Treason is death in my book." Casey smirked, playing with the safety on his gun.

"Enough." Beckman snapped, causing Casey to step off like a reluctant Rottweiler or Doberman, still standing it's guard.

"I sent the files to the wrong recipient." Bryce sighed, impatiently meeting the eyes of his superiors.

"Yet you filed a complete success in your report..." Graham rose a brow. "How interesting."

"I was meaning to fix this on my own..."

"Without ever letting me know?" Graham snapped suddenly. "Do you take me for an idiot, Larkin?"

"No sir." Bryce stood straight. Sarah almost felt bad.

"I noticed the minute you sent off the device; it set out a beacon." Graham informed. "Charles Irving Bartowski." He added.

Suddenly, Sarah remembered. Bryce's college friend. The cuter innocent looking one with curly hair...the stanford geek. Why him of all people?

"Sir, I, I didn't mean to...It just-"

"I understand." Graham shook his head firmly. "But we here at the CIA-" Beckman fed him an intense stare. "-and the NSA do not tolerate this kind of error."

"What are my orders, sir?" Bryce sighed.

"That's better. Sit, boy." Casey muttered, urging Bryce to give him a upright hook.

"You are to simply burn him. Put him in a bunker...he's a target. An asset. And furthermore, a liability. And that's simply somthing we can't afford. Foreign agencies would KILL to have him in their hands, Larkin...supposing the Intersect didn't kill him already."

"Sir, this is an honest working man!" Bryce objected. "He's done nothing wrong! We can't simply imprison him for my mistake!"

"Are you defying me?" Graham rose a brow.

"No sir." Sarah snapped to attention, filling in for Bryce. "Consider it done."

"Ah, my wildcard." Graham smiled. "Always reliable...if that makes any sense"

Bryce bit his tongue. Sarah always had a plan. Now wasd no different, he was sure.

"Walker, you're running point. We will be in contact. Take the CIA jet at Portley station and I expect a feed when the deed is complete. You have the numbers, utilize nearby CIA resources if you need to."

"Yes sir." They nodded, Casey smirking.

"Oh, and-" Graham began.

"Yes? Bryce asked.

"DON'T, screw this up." Graham replied, stepping away and out the door. His "goons", both CIA and NSA followed suit, Casey shouldering Larkin as he left.

Once the door shut, Sarah turned to Bryce. "This is bad." She bit her lip. "Bunker the nerd?"

"He'll never make it, Sarah." and immediately, she could tell he was speaking with heart. It almost made her feel...jealous. "He needs us."

"We've got no choice in this, Bryce." Her eyes full of sympathy, she led him down the next flight of stairs and into the darkness of the dimly lit garage.

The jet was in the air shortly, carrying Bryce and Sarah towards their newest mission, in Burbank, California. Bryce was sitting back in his seat, a drink in hand as he took a breath. Sarah looked nothing short of pissed. The tension, the silence...it all seemed palpable. Sarah ran a hand along the interior of the leather chair, leaning back.

Inhaling sharply, she began. "Brief me."

Bryce glanced up. "You know about Chuck...he was my best friend...back in Stanford."

"Tell me all I need to know..." Sarah nodded.

"He's a great guy, Sarah. He's smart, crazy smart...come to think of it, he's the only guy I know who could even be near capable of holding the intersect as a host."

"Then why not recruit him in the first place? Why'd you get him kicked out?" Sarah saw Bryce wince. The words were harsh, but they were true.

"He's not...wired, like us. He's gifted, god knows how much, but not for our game. They'd eat him alive."

"Why?"

"He couldn't harm a fly."

"Oh..." Sarah bit her lip. She'd never met a guy...let alone anyone who was really like that before. "What's become of him now...do you know?"

"I check up on him to make sure he's alright." Bryce shrugged, though concern was in his eyes. "You know the Buymore?"

"The retail chain?" Sarah rose a brow.

"He's a nerd herder there."

"You're kidding." Sarah rose a brow once more. "A STANFORD graduate at the BUYMORE?"

"Better there than dead." Bryce tried.

"I guess..." Sarah nodded. "Weaknesses?"

"Social contact." Bryce also nodded. "Remember the whole Jill bit I told you about oh so long ago?"

"I'd be messed up too, Bryce." Sarah recalled how he'd used Jill, Chuck's girlfriend at the time, to break his heart, luring him away from the spy game.

"Well...he'll cause a scene if he sees me..." Bryce began.

"So, you want me to go in and drop a few jaws?" Sarah guessed, rolling her eyes.

"That's the plan. I wonder what Chuck's doing now..." He mused thoughtfully, leaning back once more, drink in hand.

"Good morning Awesome." Chuck's curly hair had a fresh scent from his morning shower, one that was soon covered by the smell of fresh hot coffee. The Bartowski-Woodcomb house was finally alive again.

"Chuckster!" Devon Woodcomb took in the sight of Chuck. Tall, dressed, and smiling. The kid was a trooper. "How's it going, bro?"

"Well...can't complain." Chuck shrugged with a grin, pouring some coffee for himself. He always admire his soon to be brother in law. He was the stereotypical frat boy; tall, blonde, muscular, and of course, a cardiologist. How fitting.

"Gaming up all night with Morgan seems to work with your morning attitude." Turning, Chuck hugged his sister Ellie. A little bit shorter than him, and still plenty tall, Ellie was a mix of their parents, and resembled Chuck a good amount. She of course, was beautiful, like her fiancee and his entire family.

"You know...those call of duty moments are worth the struggle." Chuck teased, straightening his always crooked tie.

"You seem pretty happy, gaming aside, Chuck..." Ellie smiled.

"I don't know..." Chuck shrugged, smiling back. "It just...It finally feels like a good day, El."

"Well, I hope so. Dark Chuck was getting old. Time to put Stanford...everything behind you, Chuck."

"I know..." He nodded, kissing her cheek. "I gotta go to work, I'll see you guys by five!" He waved quickly, stepping out of the door and into his 'inconspicuous' herder, the official vehicle of the BuyMore NerdHerd.

*****END OF CHAPTER ONE*****

**Author's Note Number Two: **

**I'm aware I left several questions unanswered, and I apologize, as I aim to hit those in the next chapter. Why were Bryce and Casey in a bad position, is Bryce good or bad, what will Chuck's reaction be, and why didn't he react if he got the intersect; all very good questions I'll have answered! **

**So, hopefully you guys enjoyed the intro? The characters will change, so try not to judge them too quickly. Things will all become very fast paced soon enough! So, let me know how you liked it and please drop a review for the first chapter! Thanks everyone for reading, and message me for a possible beta position! -Jenny**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, and thanks so much for all the support, kind PM's, and constructive criticism. I know you have a few questions, which should hopefully be resolved by the end of this chapter. I am a novice, so clearly loop holes are an issue. That's why I've got an awesome new beta reader, Maverick 41! I hope you guys will enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: The beginning of the end.**

**BURBANK, CA: 12:00 AM, BUYMORE PLAZA PARKING LOT**

"I'm not sure about this." Bryce began. The two were leaning back in the CIA issued car, an inconspicuous Ford Escape, much to Sarah's disliking. A Porsche would've been a lot nicer.

"Is it the fact that you'll be betraying him a third and final time?" Sarah began, eyes broken from his. She was staring at the superstore in front of her. "Or the fact that Graham wants him dead without giving him a chance?" Her blonde hair was down around her shoulder, giving her an angelic effect to her already perfect appearance.

Bryce raised a brow. Sarah never usually turned on him like that. "Does that bother you? The first one?"

"It's sick, Bryce." Sarah shrugged. "CIA or not…I would've killed to have had real people who cared."

"Well …But, I-"Bryce's defense was quickly shot down, as Sarah slipped out of the car. She never acted like that.

"I'll be back soon enough." She began, and her icy façade was once again back on.

Bryce leaned back, thinking hard about the past, Chuck, Jill, everything.

He was so busy in his thoughts; he failed to notice the car tailing them.

**INSIDE THE BURBANK BUYMORE:**

"Jeff, for the love of god, getting your-" Lester Patel, the short Indian man's shirt read.

"Ahem." Sarah coughed.

"One moment ma'am." The Indian snorted indignantly, turning back to his apparent drunken white friend. "Jeff, I can't help you out of the microwave if you keep getting stuck-"

"I need to get my phone fixed…" Sarah gave them a wry smile. Suddenly, they turned, jaws dropping.

"Sweet mother of…." Lester trailed off, gazing at Sarah's face, then mainly her chest. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"And that's enough out of you two." A smooth, embarrassed, happy voice sounded from behind them.

Sarah turned, always the consummate professional…until she saw him. There before her was a tall man, dressed in the same nerdy uniform…though it looked much nicer on him. He had curly hair and rich chocolate eyes that almost knocked the breath out of Sarah. Heart beating, she regained her composure within the millisecond. She'd NEVER done or felt something like that since…ever.

"I'll escort you away from our two comedians here, and we can go to my side of the desk." The man apparently named Chuck beamed down at Sarah, somewhat nervously.

Confidently smiling, Sarah followed.

"Hi…." Chuck fished for a name, attempting to start once more, formally.

"Sarah…Walker." Sarah supplied with a flirtatious smile.

"I'm-"

"-Chuck." She finished knowingly. "Name tags are helpful."

"Yeah…"He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Don't be." She laughed.

"What can I do for you today, Ms. Walker?" he asked politely.

"My phone…it's useless." She laughed, handing it over to him.

"Ahh, the Intellicell." He laughed. "There's a screw that pops open-" he popped out a screw driver, turning the screw that was positioned loosely by her CIA allies. He was a nerd afterall. And a good one at that. "There you go, good as new." He grinned.

"Oh….you geeks are good." She laughed gently.

"We prefer nerds." He smiled.

"Well, thanks anyway. My life is on this thing."

"Yeah?" Chuck rose a brow. "Business?"

"Well, I'm new to L.A. and I'd be lost without some sort of guide."

"Oh, congrats on the move." Chuck smiled. His heart was beating harder as he stared at her. She was angelic, gorgeous….Vicky Vale like, in a way. She was tall, and dressed in a sexy leather jacket with jeans. He was surprised he hadn't started rambling.

"It's just….too bad I've got no one to show me around….or a good time, for that matter."

"Oh….yeah." Chuck couldn't take the hint. She was way out of his league.

"Maybe you could…show me?" she raised her brow, smiling slightly, hopefully.

"Huh? Yeah…..Oh! Sure, uh….definitely….Tonight?" He stuttered, watching as she smiled.

"Sounds good…Mind if I pick you up? I've got a new car I've been dying to test out…." She grinned somewhat sheepishly.

"Oh, of course."

"Why don't you fill in your contact info in my phone….I'll call you around 6?"

Chuck thought for a moment. Ellie and Awesome wouldn't be home until ten. It was perfect. "Here you go." He couldn't believe his luck in the course of one day.

Maybe his life was starting to finally get better.

***WESTSIDE HOTEL: CIA ISSUED MISSION PREP BASE***

"The CIA really spared no expense on this one." Bryce whistled, falling back into a lounge chair. The suite was gorgeously decorated. The flat screen TV, mini fridge, and breathtaking view seemed CIA standard.

"Yeah…" Sarah muttered, redoing her makeup and sharpening her knives simultaneously.

Bryce frowned, glancing up at his partner. "What's the make up for….? You're not actually going on a date, Sarah."

"Oh…I know." Sarah shrugged. "Just standard mission prep habits, I suppose." She shrugged.

"You okay?" Bryce asked wearily. Sarah seemed different after meeting Chuck. She was quiet. He didn't know that she already felt weighed down with what could only be described as anvils of guilt, one for each shoulder, and maybe one in the gut.

"Of course." Sarah replied professionally, slipping each knife into its according strap a little too fast.

"Do you want to-"

"Let's review the mission." Sarah cut him off, whipping around. "Start at the top."

"Okay…"Bryce sighed. "I really did review our options, Sarah. The safest thing for him is to simply….bunker him up and shut this mission down."

"Safest for him or you?" Her arms were folded across her chest, lips pursed.

"Why do you care?" Bryce snapped suddenly.

"OUR JOB is to protect the lives of civilians and the wellbeing of the country Bryce." She replied heatedly. "And Chuck….he IS the civilian AND part of this country. And something tells me putting him in a god damned bunker is somehow UNCONSTITUTIONAL. "She retorted indignantly.

"I know, I know…." Bryce sighed. "There's just nothing we can do…not without committing treason."

Sarah remained silent.

Bryce took his cue to carry on with the plan.

"So, you ask to come in." Bryce spoke thoughtfully. "I'll sneak in through his back window."

"How do you know it'll be open?"

"I was his friend at some point, Sarah." He smiled wryly. "I know this man."

"Okay, so?" Sarah huffed impatiently. Bryce was taken aback by the sudden mood swing. What on earth did Chuck do to her in ten minutes that could've broken her wall?

"So, you lure him in, and that's when we interrogate him….see what he knows. Once we know all the stupid details, for Graham's sake, we can get him with the tranq and get him to D.C…..Good?"

"Not really." Sarah muttered, slipping her Smith and Wesson into its holster.

The two were off to finish their job.

***CASA BARTOWSKI: 7: 10 PM***

Chuck's heartbeat was loud enough as he spent his entire night getting ready. When the doorbell rang, he swore his heart was ready to fall out of his chest. Sarah Walker. He was going on a date with Sarah Walker. She was gorgeous, new….and into him. What were the odds?

"Hey…" He smiled nervously, as he opened the door to a grinning and beautiful Sarah Walker. She was in a nicer dress shirt and jacket with jeans. She of course, was gorgeous.

"Hi Chuck…" She smiled. Her eyes took in his height. He was wearing a button up, the nice kind, with dark jeans. His cologne was radiant, and it was almost intoxicatingly good. Sarah felt a sharp, strong pain in her heart. None of this was real. And for some reason, for the first time in years, she was reminded of it more than usual.

"Oh….you look….wow…." Chuck breathed, trying to regain his composure. "You're gorgeous…" he blurted out.

"You look great too Chuck, thanks…" She smiled, though the pang got even sharper. She felt the urge to wipe the smile and run. But she…she and Bryce…they had a job to do.

"Ready to go?" Sarah smiled.

"Actually, I forgot my phone!" Chuck mentally smacked himself.

Sarah grinned. Lucky her; she didn't have to make up an excuse to come in. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom then?"

"Oh, not at all!" He smiled, leading her in and down the hall. As they parted and he turned to retrieve his phone from his bed, a small thunk was heard.

Sarah took her cue and slipped into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Chuck immediately glanced up, and saw two now very threatening figures blocking either exit.

"Sarah…" He turned. "BRYCE?!" he yelped. "What the…what's going on?" he tried, heart beating unreasonably.

"Chuck, calm down…." Bryce began.

"CALM?" Chuck snapped. "You….you're the guy who got me out of college! And a job! And you SLEPT with my girlfriend! Calm? You expect me to be calm?"

"No, I-"

"Bryce, you son of a bitch!" Chuck couldn't believe his eyes. Chuck was in mid motion; to late to stop himself as he threw a solid hook to Bryce's chin, causing him to slam backwards into the wall.

"You feeling better?" Bryce panted, clutching his face,

Sarah rose a brow, jaw almost dropping. She resisted the urge to grin.

"Yes…." Chuck seethed.

"Chuck…please, we need you to be calm…" Sarah tried.

Amazingly enough, Chuck responded well. "Who's we? What kind of sick joke is this?"

Sarah tried to explain, but Chuck leaned back against the wall helplessly, almost sliding down. "Bryce…haven't you taken enough from me?"

Sarah suddenly felt something like a black hole in her stomach and a prickling sensation at her eyes. She almost couldn't believe the overwhelming sympathy she was feeling for this man; a complete stranger.

"Chuck…" Bryce swallowed. "We're CIA…"

"CIA? Are you kidding me?"

Sarah responded by showing him her badge.

"How do I know this is real?" Chuck breathed.

"This usually helps…" Sarah lifted a pant leg, showing her sheathed knives.

"OH BOY!" Chuck jumped back.

"We're not here to hurt you…" Bryce began. "Last night…did you open the email from me?"

"Email? Bryce, you abandoned me years ago." Chuck tried desperately to find the light.

"No….I sent you something almost two nights ago…." Bryce countered. "Open the computer, Chuck…." Bryce instructed. Sure enough, the email from Bryce was sitting there.

"Oh god….what does the CIA want with me?" Chuck breathed slowly.

"Inside it…there's an important….tool. A weapon that you could have accidentally ended up with, had we not have saved you."

"Saved me? Bryce, what would've happened if I…opened it?" He glanced frantically at the little open mail icon before him. He felt chilled.

"You'd be the country's top weapon." Bryce sighed. "Accidentally. It would ruin your life…your family's….if it doesn't kill you instantly…."

"You mean it would….transfer to my body? How?" Chuck was astounded. "What will happen to me?"

"Nothing, If I can have that-"

BANG! A sudden crash sent Sarah diving down on the floor, drawing her gun immediately. Silenced pings and shots filled the air as Bryce shot out the window, trying to hurt the rushing attackers.

"What the hell?!" Chuck shouted. "Call off your men, Bryce!"

"They're not ours." Sarah bit her lip, protecting Chuck's flat form.

"FULCRUM." Bryce stated through gritted teeth.

Sarah stood in a crouched position, emptying her gun save for one back up bullet.

"They followed us here?" All eyes were on the window as Sarah stated the inevitable. "I would've noticed!"

"Apparently not!...I'm out!" He tossed his gun on the floor. Smoking, it landed right next to Chuck, who suppressed a squeal in terror.

"I think that's the last of-"

The door to Chuck's room was busted open, and in came a tall man with brown hair and sharp green eyes.

"Agents Walker, Larkin…..Up on the wall…" He motioned to them, his men had them at gunpoint. Chuck, deemed useless, was left to stand by the computer, shaking.

"Who are you?" Bryce spat, hands up.

"That's insulting." The man grinned. "I'm disappointed….."

Sarah watched, jaw clenched. This was a nightmare. But she and Bryce always had a backup. Glancing over at him, she nodded.

Within seconds, they made a motion to grab their weapons. Sarah drew her gun, while Bryce caught one of her knives, throwing them. Sarah shot one man who jumped in front of the leader defensively, Bryce killing the man on his right. Within the millisecond, the leader aimed for Bryce's chest and shot him three times. He was done fore.

"NO! "Sarah cried, leaning over his limp body as she tried to keep him going. The man smirked, gun trained on Sarah. She was weaponless; defenseless. He began to take steps towards her, enjoying their agony.

"Stay the hell away from him!" She snarled. Glancing down at Bryce, she saw his eyes close. "Stay with me! Dammit, come on Bryce!" She watched the red in his shirt pool. Her partner. Her first friend. Gone.

"You son of a bitch!" Sarah rose, but he backhanded her quickly, knocking her down relentlessly. She tried to get up, but froze under the aim of his gun. She had to think before she moved.

"I'll enjoy killing you…." He grinned, taking aim.

Sarah's eyes fell to Chuck, who was staring like a zombie with millions of pictures flashing before him on the screen. In seconds, he turned eyes blank.

"Chuck! NO!" She cried, but it was too late. The man turned as he and Sarah watched in awe and horror as Chuck's eyes rolled back. In seconds, he leapt up professionally, delivering a disarming kick to the gun in the man's hands. First a right hook, then a left, then an upper cut. Sarah had never seen such skill. He was a blur, and the only blood being shed was Justin's, everywhere.

As the man fell to the floor, worn from the relentless beating, Sarah picked up is gun, rising from the floor. Stepping towards his face, she pressed the burning barrel against his cheek and watched him writhe in pain. "This is for Bryce, you son of a bitch." With that final statement in the air, she took aim, and fired, three times. One in the face, throat, and chest. She would make sure this man was dead.

Rising slowly, she turned to Chuck, who was standing there with a blank expression on his face. Sarah waved her eyes in front of him, though it didn't seem to register. "Chuck?" she tried gently, holding back tears. "Justin Sullivan, 32, born and raised in Springfield. Fulcrum affiliate, joined at age 22, works under a D. Shaw, sector B 32; specialist. High contract killer….." Chuck muttered so swiftly, Sarah almost missed it. "Chuck?" she tried, feeling the lump in her throat. Within the second, he fell over on the floor, feinting.

"Oh my god." Sarah gasped.

For the first time in years…she felt truly alone, once again.

**A/N: Okay, so that's the basis. You're going to see the spins and choices from here. Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please please please leave a review! I read EACH AND EVERY One and it really helps me see what you like! I know most questions still aren't answered; that's the nature of this story. Please stay tuned, as I plant to tackle them as we progress. Have a nice week, I'll see on Wednesday or Thursday, if all goes well and I get feedback soon enough to write the next chapter! **

**-Jen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Okay…College. That's all I have to offer up as my lame excuse. Im so thankful for all the support and I'm especially thankful to Maverick41 for all the amazing beta work. Big thanks and cheers guys.**

**-Jen**

**CHAPTER THREE: Breaking the Vow**

"Sir, there's been no signal in Agent Walker or Larkin's cell phones for the past two days now. According to my records…they're long overdue." The analyst squinted at his data on the computer in front of him desperately. He couldn't afford mistakes around Graham.

"You think I don't know that?" Graham sounded tense. Like a father who'd found out his child was suspended again, he sighed. He knew it was inevitable, but a shot was worth it.

"Well, s….sir, It is my job to report their work over the course of-"

"I know, Tim." Graham responded.

The analyst raised a brow. Director Langston Graham knew his name?

"It's just that…Never mind." Graham knew it. They were running. And he had no idea where. Bryce was crafty enough to get them across the country in hours. And Sarah…he didn't want to think about her. But why would they save him? What could've happened, could've changed?

"Raid her apartment…send out team 6. Then Larkin's. Search for clues to their whereabouts."

"Sir, that goes against code 3-"

"They've committed treason. The code doesn't apply to fugitives." Graham stated coldly.

"You've no proof that they-"

"Tim." Graham smirked. "Do you like your job?"

"Why….yes sir."

"Then let's try to keep it." Graham retorted. He was wasting time. They needed the best. John Casey, also known as Rambo in his book; that was just the man he had in mind.

"Put General Beckman on line 4, Tim." Graham stated, leaning back in his seat. "I want it a.s.a.p."

"Sir." Tim nodded and sent out the message to another analyst. Within the minute, the job was done.

Graham leaned back in his leather seat, sighing as he did so. How could something so orderly and so structured fall apart within seconds? He picked up the phone on the edge of his desk.

"General Diane Beckman, NSA." It was clear that Beckman was unaware of who she'd been so rushed to speak with.

Graham cleared his throat immediately upon hearing the General's shrill, and frankly, brittle voice. He had to swallow his pride for this plan of his to work…no matter how it pained him.

"Diane, this is Langston." He began, trying to gain momentum as he spoke. "We've received word that-"

"Your plan didn't go as …planned?" she stated coldly. He swore he could hear her smirk if that was at all possible.

"No." He sighed and bit back his retort. "I sent out our best for these scenarios, team six is on the case. I think we need an extra push, as Walker and Larkin are an incredibly destructive duo…I think we need-"

"John Casey." Beckman was surely smirking now.

"I need him ALIVE." Graham began immediately, often hearing that Casey only came with the word death, and it wasn't his own.

"What?" Beckman took in a breath. "Do you mean to tell me that-"

"The boy, Bartowski-"

"-the mark." Beckman commented dryly.

"The mark, the boy, whatever you want to call it…he may have possession or knowledge of the intersects whereabouts. Until we find out for certain, they're ours for interrogation."

The gunshots never ended; there was never a cease fire. Not in Sarah Walker's mind. She replayed the scene of Bryce falling, over and over again. The wound, his last words….Chuck. Chuck had the god damn program in his mind, and from the looks of it….he wouldn't last.

Bryce was left on the floor to die. This was never the burial Sarah wished her career long partner and friend. Hell, she'd never really thought about him dying anyway. She figured she'd always be the first to go; as was the theory behind espionage and spy work in general. So now, if Bryce was way off in Burbank…where was she?

The road seemed endless, and undeniably familiar. She had probably looped the area…or maybe she was simply descending into madness. Whatever the case, she found that she'd soon fall asleep behind the wheel if she didn't stop within the next half hour.

What had she done? She was plan-less, acting on pure instinct alone. It took all her will power not to pull gun on herself and wake up from the seemingly endless nightmare before her. Lost in her thoughts, she sub consciously decided on a motel. Where had she gone? Glancing up, she found herself at her newest safe haven: Barstow Motel. If she hadn't been so preoccupied with the man waking slowly beside her, she may have commented on its less then desirable look.

Her blue eyes scanned the area, taking in any tails and threats. Once they were cleared, she returned her eyes back to his face, only to meet his chocolate pools, disoriented and widening. Her breath hitched.

"Agent Walker…" Chuck mumbled at first, then fell back, clutching his head in agony. He cried out in pain and Sarah bit her lip. She'd witnessed torture, sometimes even on her own account, but never something like this. It looked as if something was tearing his brain inside out.

"Here…" She recovered; too busy to figure out why she suddenly felt as if she were choking, staring at the man who'd caused her life's ever so sudden changes. She reached down and grabbed two things she'd smuggled from his home before they'd left; a water bottle and pack of Advil. She knew Advil couldn't force the pain to completely subside, but even a dull throb would be acceptable.

"Thanks…" Chuck found his throat too dry to speak. He thankfully accepted the drug and water, praying the effects be positive. He leaned back against the window, weak. "Tell me this is a dream. This has to be a dream…" he sighed, eyes finding hers. He suddenly y found himself trying harder to breathe.

"No, Chuck…" Sarah pulled the key out of the ignition, pocketing it. "I don't know how much you remember…but it really happened…"

"And Bryce….Bryce is-"

"He's gone, Chuck…" Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat, the pain stabbing, strong.

"No, no….." Chuck squeezed his eyes shut.

Sarah, not finding the proper amount of strength to reply, simply rose and came to Chuck's side, aiding him in getting out of the car.

"Where the hell are we?" He finally asked, seeming to lean on Sarah for support.

"It's probably better if I don't tell you…But look at the sign."

"Barstow?" Chuck gasped. "I've been out that long?"

Sarah merely nodded, watching his thoughts cloud his mind.

"What….what about Ellie and Devon…and work? Oh , god. Sarah, why are we running?" Chuck began to fret, his fears taking over.

"Chuck." Sarah began, her voice seeping into his deepest worries. "I'm here. You're not alone…."

"Oh…" Chuck croaked. "Have you done this sort of thing before?"

That brought the smallest hint of a smile to Sarah's placid and beautiful features. "Treason….? Maybe, once or twice."

That left Chuck silent for the remainder of the walk to their room.

"Agent Walker…." Chuck began, once he'd plopped himself down on the bed and she'd leaned back on the cheap dresser holding the decade old tv on it.

"Call me Sarah, Chuck…"

Chuck paused momentarily. "Sarah…" he began, testing it out. "Here, you should sit-"

"I'm fine, you're the one who-"

"Really, I insist…" Chuck guided her back to the bed, where she sat back, appreciating the softness.

Chuck, though in much pain, was highly observant as Sarah quickly noticed. He really seemed agent material. "You're hurt." He stated gently, noticing the ever so quiet wince she made as she sat.

"Flesh wound…" Sarah shrugged. Chuck moved her jacket, revealing a somewhat deep and bloody gash on her arm.

"Oh….oh my god…" Chuck immediately rose.

"I'm used to this, Chuck." She reminded, feeling somewhat flattered in the oddest way. Bryce, knowing how tough she was, never once bothered to care for her in the slightest.

"No, come here!" Chuck gently took her hand, immediately removing it with reddened cheeks, feeling a jolt like feeling. He guided her to the bathroom, instructing her to sit on the counter.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to return the smallest favor…" Chuck stated, taking her hand. Sarah felt an odd warmth spread through her, but tried to shrug it off as he gently dealt with her wound, washing away the blood. He reached for the towel, going to wrap it firmly around the wound.

"You're pretty lucky, no stitches necessary…" Chuck noted gently. "But not so lucky in a sense that this is all my fault…." He added quickly.

"Chuck, I…." Sarah sighed. "How do you know this?"

"My sister is a doctor…maybe my file didn't mention….?" He tried, finishing with her arm.

"I guess I just…Thank you, Chuck…" she told him, rewarding him with a split second long, sweet smile.

"Thank you, Sarah…" Chuck replied, feeling some of the cold, ice like weight in his chest melt away at her smile.

"I wouldn't thank me just yet if I were you…There's a lot of work to do."

**Author's Note: SUPER SHORT,I know, but I really had to get something up. Next chapter will be longer I promise, and it WILL be on time. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, I can't wait to hear your opinions. **

**-Jenny**


End file.
